Georg Episodes
Unbuffed Initial Rolled Stats: Background: Georg comes from a the continent to the East by ship. He ends up in Whiteshore, Split County, Eridon, Arcadia. A thrust for power is what drew Georg to magic to begin with. He starts off wearing a Red Robe. After visiting a Gnome Village, Georg headed into The Shadow Mountains. After crossing the mountains he finds himself at Lake Mysterium. He meats a nudist Wizard, Pourvin. Georg eventually heads north to Shirebrook. A mine in Shirebrook has found a strange portal, so Dimensionalist Georg goes on the quest. He enters the portal and finds the Amulet of Malkis, used by an ancient conquer in Drekis. Rohana in Shirebrook reads Georg's mind and thinks he's a Litch, prompting an emergency response from all the nobles. Georg flees the city and heads West. His friend Reptar is hung to death by Sheriff Tyrus Bellows. Georg steal's the magic dagger, Carl, that Tyrus threw into his back. Eventually Georg arrives in Misty Rapids. After making a good impression with Baron Song, he is made the Arc Mage. He uses the assumed name of Carl. Larry comes along to attept to get the Arc Mage position, but Georg murders him and takes his spellbook and sucks Larry's soul with the Amulet of Malkis. Wendlin family party fire, killing dozens of nobles in a village near Rainwood. Georg is hypnotised by a Vampire during this time. Georg and Kel Greller defend Misty Rapids from an attack. Afterwards a Paladin comes into town and chases Georg from the Tavern all the way to the roof of his home. The Paladin is eventually killed and Georg claims his truth-detecting ring. After some adventures, Georg helps Baron Song conquer Cauldron. Georg develops the alter-ego of "The Wrath of the Tetherwilds" a ghostly form that assassinates people. Georg helps a Baron Song make a deal with a Hag so he can have an heir. However the hag kills Kel Greller before leaving the keep. Georg impregnates a Medusa in exchange for something I can't remember right now. Georg assassinates Countess Castillion of Thornwood, Baron Song is made the Count. Count Song make Georg the Baron of Misty Rapids. While defending Misty Rapids from a Demon Invasion, a Demon Gorgon turns Georg into a statue. It is assumed that the statue was destroyed and Georg is dead. Amulet of Malkis: 3 gems can hold: invisibility (-1dex/chr), magic missile (-1str/wis), true seeing (-1pcp/con) Center: charges on souls, discharge to restore all stat by 1 First appeared in Dicing with Death Episode 71. Last appeared in Dicing with Death Episode 99. Then 105, 108, 111, 112. Then Hardcore Heroes episode 39 George turned to stone. "Gaze Reflection is Pretty useless " Ryan during Georg's character creation. Weapon Proficiencies *Quarterstaff, Non-Weapon Proficiencies *Astrology (2), Engineering (2), Religion, Spellcraft, Reading/writing, Riding (Horse), Direction sense, Swimming, Blacksmithing Equipment *Quarterstaff, "Carl" the dagger, Amulet of Malkis Languages *Common, Elven, Dwarven, Gnomish, Halfling, Orc. Ogre, Hobgoblin, Episodes Dicing with Death Episode 71 *Whiteshore, Gnome Village * Dicing with Death Episode 72 *The Shadow Mountains * Dicing with Death Episode 73 *Lake Mysterium, Crystal Run, Shirebrook * Dicing with Death Episode 74 *The Amulet * Dicing with Death Episode 75 * Dicing with Death Episode 76 *Misty Rapids * Dicing with Death Episode 77 *Arc Carl * Dicing with Death Episode 78 * Dicing with Death Episode 79 *Larry the Apprentance * Dicing with Death Episode 80 *Thornwood * Dicing with Death Episode 81 *Greller is amazing * Dicing with Death Episode 82 * Dicing with Death Episode 83 *A Paladin Comes to Visit * Dicing with Death Episode 84 * Dicing with Death Episode 85 * Dicing with Death Episode 86 * Dicing with Death Episode 87 * Dicing with Death Episode 88 * Dicing with Death Episode 89 * Dicing with Death Episode 90 * Dicing with Death Episode 91 *Vampires *Plot Dicing with Death Episode 92 * Dicing with Death Episode 93 * Dicing with Death Episode 94 * Dicing with Death Episode 95 * Dicing with Death Episode 96 * Dicing with Death Episode 97 *Medusa *Plot Dicing with Death Episode 98 * Dicing with Death Episode 99 *Death of the Countress Dicing with Death Episode 105-Part1 * Dicing with Death Episode 108 * Dicing with Death Episode 111 * Dicing with Death Episode 112 - Part 3 * Some Hardcore Heroes Episodes to be listed later - Character Biographies Category:Human Character Bio